


The Thunder Will Break.

by bringclarkeguns



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, One-Shot, Post Season 4, The 100 - Freeform, season 5 wishlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringclarkeguns/pseuds/bringclarkeguns
Summary: Bellamy finds Clarke's sketches of him as they take shelter from a sudden storm in a cave.





	The Thunder Will Break.

They had managed to unpack most of their belongings from the rover before the storm settled in. Madi's even breaths grounded Clarke as sheets of rain drummed heavily against the sturdy rock arching above their heads. She stroked her dampened hair with a soft hand, her eyes drifting elsewhere.

The glow of candlelight swept through the hollow expanse of the cave, soothing the frigid air. Bellamy knelt above a kindling fire, setting the sparks alight with a steady gust of warm air from his lips.

Levelling his eyes with Clarke, he slowly arose from the sudden crackle of burning ash, and crossed over the space between them. He smiled as Clarke gingerly laid Madi down onto the folded blanket she'd been sitting on and stood, grinning in front of him.

"I've left the rations on the passenger seat. I'm going to go get them before the lightning comes. It'll only take a few minutes." Clarke whispered gently, her hand resting on Bellamy's arm.

"I'll keep an eye on her," Bellamy murmured, his rough voice sending chills down her spine. She had missed the sound of it. "Be careful."

With that Clarke's hand slipped away from Bellamy's forearm, swiping the rain droplets that collected there away with her. His heart ached as he watched her disappear into the moonlight, expecting to be awoken at any moment. He wasn't. She was real, alive, and with him at last.

Bellamy paced back into the deep shadows of the cave, taking a single torch along with him. He sifted with searching eyes through the pile of things they hastily threw inside, looking for the canteen he filled earlier in the day. His heart jumped when his fingertips brushed over a chubby moleskin notebook, bound with a neatly tied bow of twine. He knew what this held.

The very thing that had kept him sane up on the ark. He would often lay in Clarke's old prison cell with one hand on the faded chalk and the other resting over his swollen heart. He had every detail of each sketch memorized. He would speak into the silence as if they held her ghost. They remained his touchstone for those six years.

Gripping the weathered notebook under his elbow he left the canteen in the back of his mind as he joined Madi's sleeping figure at the caves edge. Flipping past a few pages inked in wild flowers and berries his fingers traced a sketch of the small girl nestled into the warm blankets at his side. His eyes crinkled with adoration for the mother figure that Clarke had become to her. The strength she provided.

The next page held Abby's elegant face. A reminder of the promise he had made to her, and then broken all those years ago. The next was a smudged recreation of Jasper's youthful smile, unlocking a despair still too painful for Bellamy to bear. He turned the page quickly, then he stopped.

His breath caught in the back of his throat as he took in the sight of himself lined in charcoal. Dark skin, flecks along the bridge of his nose, and a tentative expression. Gulping down his emotions he skimmed through the next few pages and found himself etched on each one. His cheeks warmed, and he prayed the repetitive sound closing in on him wasn't Clarke's footsteps returning from the rover.

He looked up from the book just to be sure and there she was, leaving a small trail of reddened rain droplets behind her. Glistening strands of blonde replaced the small stripe of colour in her bangs, and a fond smile played at the edges of her lips.

"That one's my favourite," she hummed, settling down next to him. She eyed an etching of him smirking, holding out his hand. Her movements where lingering, and elicited a sense of peace within Bellamy. "It doesn't even come close to this though."

Her hands traced his jawline, slowing once they reached his chest. He caught them, holding them there. Drinking in her watery blue eyes with his own before his gaze dropped to the bow of her lips. His thumb tenderly rubbed a small circle around the mole just above them. She leaned in first, pressing her forehead to his.

"I've missed you so much." He rasped, tears wetting his cheeks.

"I'm right here." Clarke whimpered through raged breaths, searing tears collecting at the point of her chin.

Their noses brushed as their lips met hesitantly. Slow and deliberate, they melted into each other. Shallow gasps as they parted, desperately returning for more only moments after. Bellamy's hands clinging to the nape of Clarke's neck, and Clarke's fingers laced in the curls just behind his ears.

Brillant flashes of light flickered in through the caves broad entrance, illuminating their entwined figures and projecting their silhouettes onto the jagged walls. Their very own masterpiece. The low rumble of thunder rolled in shortly after that, unbeknownst to them. They were far too enthralled in the passion it had ignited.

The time they spent apart had brought out an all encompassing spiral of new feelings simmeriing between them, and in that moment they were never more grateful that it had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'd love to hear about your bellarke season 5 wish lists! Leave me a comment, and I'll be seeing you in the next one. morgs xx


End file.
